Fantômes au creux des reins
by roar-ya
Summary: One-shot. / En les voyant rentrer, l'étonnement se peint une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Mihawk. Que diable leur était-il arrivé ? ...Au fond, ce qu'il se passait entre la Princesse Fantôme et Roronoa Zoro ne regardait qu'eux.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Situé** : Pendant l'ellipse des deux ans.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je trouvais qu'on manquait un peu de Zoro x Perona, dans le fandom français de One Piece. Alors je n'ai pas pu résister : ma plume (ou plutôt les touches de mon clavier) se sont envolées. Ils m'ont inspiré plus que prévu et je ne leur en veux pas, au contraire. La relation qu'ils entretiennent m'a toujours intrigué alors je n'ai pas résisté : il a fallu que j'en parle. Avec Mihawk en guest-star (après tous, nos deux zigotos squattent SON manoir sur SON île privée) qui observe ce joyeux bordel d'un œil désintéressé... ou presque ! C'est à vous de le découvrir. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des _reviews_ (que ce soit positif comme négatif) afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Fantômes au creux des reins  
**

.

.

.

 _Premier jour._

Mihawk fixait la pendule depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que les deux mioches étaient en retard de deux heures.

Un soupir fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il portait un verre de vin à celles-ci. Sa couleur lui rappelait celle du sang qu'il a fait couler, et qu'il continuera de répandre à mesure que des abrutis - comme Roronoa Zoro - brandiraient leurs sabres rachitiques pour le défier.

Au contraire du gazon ambulant, ils ne représentaient guère une menace pour son titre de plus grand sabreur du monde. Avec de l'entraînement, le mioche parviendrait _peut-être_ à lui faire mordre la poussière. À moins qu'il n'acquière son titre en attendant que son aîné rejoigne la myriade de tombes qui parsemaient l'île de Lugubra. Bien sûr, la patience faisait défaut à cet énergumène ; alors Mihawk raya cette hypothèse de sa liste aisément.

Un minuscule sourire se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit les beuglements hauts perchés de Perona dans le couloir. Ils arrivaient. Avec précisément deux heures et cinq minutes de retard. Un record. ...de ponctualité.

— Tu le fais exprès pour m'emmerder, ou t'as vraiment rien dans le crâne, foutu gazon mal tondu ?!

— Comme si c'était de _ma faute_ que tu m'indiques mal le chemin, sorcière fantôme mal peignée !

— ...Tu trouves que je suis si mal coiffée que ça ?

— Bien sûr que oui, à quoi tu t'attendais !

— Je te déteste !

— Sentiment partagé !

Comme pour clore la conversation, la double porte menant à la salle à manger s'ouvrit brutalement dans un grincement inquiétant. Lugubre. Comme le nom de l'île l'indique.

— Hawk-chan, Zoro n'arrête pas de m'embêter !, chouina la jeune fille en empiétant sans gêne dans l'espace vital du propriétaire des lieux.

— Grand bien m'en fasse.

— Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tout les deux !

Alors qu'elle piétinait rageusement le sol, ses compagnons fantômes voltigeant à travers la pièce, Zoro s'installa aussi loin que possible de son ennemi et, par une ironie du sort désastreuse, mentor.

Les deux hommes se désintéressèrent, ou plutôt ne s'intéressèrent même pas aux flopées d'injures dirigées contre eux qui s'échappaient de la bouche de la jeune femme. Si belle, et pourtant si vulgaire et tempétueuse. Similaire à un ouragan, Perona dévastait tout sur son passage ; ou plutôt, rendait négatif tous ceux qui la contrariaient.

Alors qu'elle se calmait, une idée de génie traversa son esprit tordu. Un sourire machiavélique remplaça sa moue boudeuse enfantine, la rendant encore plus terrible que ce qui en sortait habituellement. Le silence ne lui sied guère. Peut-être parce que les deux autres occupants des lieux s'étaient accoutumés à ses éternels hurlements hystériques.

— N'y pense même pas, jeune fille.

— Mais je n'ai pensé à rien, Hawk-chan !

— Tu peux te foutre de sa gueule tant que tu veux, sorcière décolorée, mais avoir moi ça prend pas ! T'allais nous balancer tes _negative hollows_ à la gueule, hein ?!

— En plus d'être méchants, vous êtes pas marrants !, pleurnicha Perona en se calant le plus loin possible des deux épéistes.

C'est-à-dire au milieu de la table, en face des plateaux remplis à ras bord de victuailles. Grossière erreur.

Un instant, Mihawk espéra enfin avoir l'occassion de se remplir l'estomac. Encore une fois, grave erreur. Les mioches n'arrêteraient-ils donc jamais ?

— Eh la sorcière, passe-moi la salade !

— Tu me le demandes parce que je suis une femme ? Enfoiré ! Je suis pas ta servante !

Cette fois-ci, le Grand Corsaire ne se contenta pas d'une gorgée de vin. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Shanks ressentait le besoin viscéral de boire dès qu'un problème irrésoluble pointait le bout de son nez.

.

.

.

 _Deuxième jour._

Assise sur les marches déglinguées de l'entrée du manoir, Perona serrait un peluche silencieuse contre elle. Kumacy lui manquait. Tout comme Thriller Back. Au moins, là-bas, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur ses lèvres roses alors qu'elle ignorait tant bien que mal le tintement du métal contre le métal.

Mihawk et Zoro ne comprenaient pas que s'ils perturbaient Kumacy en se battant, ce dernier ne parlerait jamais. Perona, elle, ne comprenait pas que cette peluche-là ne parlera jamais : ce n'était qu'une coquille vide, dépouillée d'âme, dépourvue d'ombre.

La tête de gazon tremblait de la tête aux pieds, couvert d'une sueur crasse qui écoeurait la jeune femme au plus haut point. A chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait, elle se chargeait de soigner sa carcasse puante par obligation et non par soucis d'éthique, de poser ses doigts fins et manucurés sur sa peau moite. Ça la dégoûtait. Mais en même temps, ça la rassurait. Suer signifiait évacuer le surplus de chaleur de son organisme, enrayer les risques de fièvre et prouver que le bretteur était encore en vie.

Malgré ses blessures, malgré ses muscles endoloris, malgré sa tête de pioche incapable de comprendre quand s'arrêter, il respirait toujours. Et la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps se nichait dans celui de Perona pour la réchauffer.

...Attendez ?

A quoi pensait-elle ?

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru l'échine de la Princesse Fantôme. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait enfilé à son arrivée le revêtement de Kumacy, elle le confondait avec lui. Perona ne voyait pas d'autre explication à ses divagations pathétiques.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le bruit des sabres contre _le_ sabre avaient cessé. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence du Grand Corsaire en face d'elle, traînant sans une once de sympathie le corps sanguinolent et inconscient de sa pupille.

Les mains pâles de la jeune femme couvrirent sa bouche grande ouverte. Le choc la tétanisait. Jamais elle n'avait vu la pelouse dans un tel état. Labourée de part en part, parsemée de bosses et de crevasses. Perona ne s'en serait pas inquiéter outre mesure s'il avait s'agit d'une véritable pelouse. Or, toutes ses horreurs se dessinaient sur Roronoa Zoro. Son seul et unique jouet. Sa seule source d'amusement.

La seule personne qui ne lui répondait pas avec suffisance dans cette foutue baraque.

— Silence.

L'ordre claqua, sec, sans appel. Perona ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle hurlait. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle se tut.

— Soigne-le.

— Je... Je ne peux pas.

— Fais-le. C'est toi qui tient à ce qu'il vive, pas moi.

— Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il...

Avant que la pirate n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Mihawk lâcha le corps déglingué de Zoro sur la jeune femme et gravit les marches, sans plus se soucier d'eux.

Si le chasseur de pirates n'était pas en mesure de l'affronter, alors il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Ignorant les supplications de Perona pour qu'il l'aide _au moins_ à emmener Zoro dans sa chambre, le Grand Corsaire s'enfonça dans son manoir. Elle se débrouillerait seule, comme d'habitude. Et dieu seul savait que Mihawk tenait à ce que ses habitudes restent telles qu'elles étaient : inchangées.

Avoir ses deux mioches dans les pattes le chamboulaient déjà suffisamment comme ça pour qu'ils s'occupent déjà d'eux plus que pour le dîner.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt son fardeau, Perona se força à gravir les marches en usant de toute la force que ses bras maigrichons étaient capables de fournir.

Lentement, mais sûrement, elle traîna le bretteur jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea - avec difficulté - sur le lit. Pourquoi se souciait-elle tant de son sort ? Après tout, il ne faisait que lui hurler dessus à longueur de journée, lorsqu'il ne la blamait pas pour le perdre aux quatre coins de Lugubra. Une épine dans son pied, voilà ce que Zoro représentait à ses yeux.

Sans lui, sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Elle n'aurait pas été chassée de Thriller Back, elle n'aurait pas perdu Kumacy, elle n'aurait pas à supporter le Grand Corsaire le plus associable de tout les temps et surtout, elle n'aurait pas a pensé ses blessures jours après jours. Le rôle de l'infirmière ne lui convenait pas. Certes, Perona aimait le glauque, le lugubre, les histoires d'horreur... Tant qu'elles restaient des fables. Même si son corps clamait le contraire, sa tête lui soufflait encore qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Cependant, sa fragilité disparait lorsqu'elle nettoya rigoureusement les plaies de Zoro.

Armée d'une aiguille qu'elle stérilisa dans une bassine d'eau bouillante, elle recousu les entailles les plus profondes avec la régularité d'une couturière. Plus, elle refermait de plaies, plus le corps de son jouet se couvrait de bandages. Le blanc remplaça sa peau basanée.

Après plus d'une heure de travail acharné, Perona s'octroya une pause. Les soins les plus importants venaient d'être achevés. Les détails, mineurs, ne requiéraient pas d'attention particulière immédiate.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle s'épongea le front. ...Perona aussi, comme tous les autres humains, suait. _Pour quelqu'un_. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote pour cette pensée fugace, elle s'affala sur le rebord du lit. Elle ne sentit pas la main calleuse et nécessiteuse agripper quelques mèches de ses cheveux roses. L'épuisement l'emportait déjà au coeur du pays des songes. Là où tous ses problèmes s'effaçaient les uns après les autres.

Là où Mihawk disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à Zoro.

.

.

.

 _Troisième jour._

Les corbeaux entamaient leur sifflotement lugubre alors que le soleil dardait difficilement ses rayons à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse de la chambre de Zoro.

Ankylosé, il tenta de se redresser. Sans succès. La désagréable impression d'avoir été réduit en mille morceaux s'insinua en lui avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger la main ? Pourquoi les cheveux roses de la sorcière s'étaient emmêlés dans ses doigts ?

Alors que sa crise existentielle intérieure s'apaisa, il nota que l'odeur de la sorcière emplissait la pièce. Au bout de ses cheveux, son corps, assoupi. Sûrement aussi éreinté que le sien, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Un instant, le bretteur se surprit à observer son visage paisible. _Elle rêve_ , songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire amusé. Avant d'éclater son autre main contre son crâne avec tant de violence qu'il se repoussa lui-même sur le lit.

— Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, foutu imbécile !

— Qui est un imbécile ?

La Princesse Fantôme émergeait à peine. Ses yeux étaient embués de sa fatigue et n'offrit qu'une maigre consolation à son compagnon d'infortune. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus, à ce qu'elle lui demande ce que sa main faisait, enfouie dans sa tignasse désormais emmêlée par sa faute mais rien ne vint.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Zoro déglutit difficilement alors qu'il ramenait sa main traîtresse contre lui. Quelle idée que de désobéir à son cerveau !

— Je te laisse te reposer, souffla-t-elle presque honteusement en quittant la pièce.

Une étrange sensation s'insinua dans les tripes du bretteur. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi elle s'était endormie au bord de son lit. Et ça, Zoro ne le comprenait pas. D'habitude, elle lui aurait hurlé dans les oreilles jusqu'à lui en percer les tympans. D'habitude, elle l'aurait insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'il en apprenne des nouveaux.

Jamais son mutisme n'avait été aussi dérangeant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas comme _silencieuse_.

Mihawk haussa un sourcil désappointé lorsque Perona le dépassa sans même le gratifier d'une de ses insultes habituelles pour le saluer.

Non, vraiment, le Grand Corsaire n'appréciait pas que l'on dérange sa douce quiétude de la sorte. D'autant plus que la jeune femme sortait de la chambre de Roronoa.

.

.

.

 _Quatrième jour._

Zoro grogna, furibond. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le lâcher ? Ses ongles peinturlurés de roses meurtrissaient déjà la peau de son bras, s'incrustant jusqu'à ce que des perles de sang éclaboussent sa robe impeccable. Étrangement, elle ne le releva pas.

— Espèce de singe décérébré ! Rentre immédiatement, ta convalescence n'est pas terminée !

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, grognasse ? J'me souviens pas de toi comme quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour qui que se soit, alors lâche-moi ou c'est toi qui va me servir à polir mes sabres ce soir !

La menace ne fit même pas frémir la jeune femme. Après tout, il suffisait qu'elle cache son corps dans un placard pour s'évaporer sous sa forme d'ectoplasme afin d'échapper aux envies meurtrières du bretteur pour la nuit.

Enfin, s'il parvenait à les mettre à exécution.

— Obéis !

— Non !

— Obéis !

— Non !

— Arrête de me contredire !

Perona gronda. Elle piétina rageusement le sol avant de balancer son petit poing faiblard entre les côtes du bretteur. Il ne moufta pas. Même une mouche l'aurait cogné avec plus de vigueur que la Princesse Fantôme.

— Fais au moins semblant d'avoir mal, tête de gazon !

— Parce que c'était censé me faire mal ?

Cette fois-ci, elle hurla. Son pied frappa une motte de terre qu'elle envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin tandis que Zoro, profitant de son inattention, cavala pour sauver ce qu'il lui restait de peau. Alors qu'elle l'observait filer, Perona ne pensa pas une seule seconde à lui envoyer un _negative hollow_ en plein dans la face pour le ralentir. Non, elle bouillonnait bien trop pour ne serait-ce que songer à cette alternative.

A la place, elle se mit à courir à sa poursuite, l'insultant, le méprisant et le maudissant de tout son petit coeur gangrené par les histoires d'horreur.

Elle était loin d'imaginer que toutes ses espérances, même les moins désirables, se réaliseraient.

Perona ne se rendait pas compte du danger que représentait la forêt sans Mihawk. Bien sûr, trop obnubilée par sa petite vendetta puérile, elle en oublia la présence des humandrills. Elle ne courrait pas pour sa vie : elle courrait pour rattraper Zoro et le traîner de gré ou de force dans sa chambre afin de l'y calfeutrer jusqu'à ce que toutes ses plaies, sans exceptions, soient guéries. Tant pis si ça prendrait des semaines, tant pis s'il ronchonnerait, à la fin, cet abruti la remerciera.

Au loin, Perona entendit le tintement caractéristique du fer contre du fer. Zoro n'était plus très loin. Elle jubilait déjà, planifiant sa vengeance dans sa tête, listant toutes les horreurs qu'elle allait lui faire subir pour avoir oser lui désobéir.

Son sourire n'effraya pas le singe qui tenait devant elle, une lame émoussée dans la main.

La Princesse Fantôme hurla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Zoro !

Trop tard.

La lame entailla la peau de sa joue. Si elle n'avait pas reculé d'un pas, sa nuque aurait été touché. Et, voyant à quel point son affutage laissait à désirer, seule sa carotide aurait été transpercé, lui laissant tout le loisir de se vider de son sang que l'humandrill boira sûrement. Qui sait, avec ses créatures abominables, qui sait...

Cette simple pensée permit à Perona de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et slaloma entre les arbres, évitant les ronces, les racines et tout ce qui pouvait gêner sa progression. Une perle carmine glissa le long de sa joue, salissant sa peau satinée sur son passage. La jeune femme ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la cicatrice qu'incombait une plaie au visage ; pour l'instant, son seul objectif se résumait en un mot. Survivre.

Quelle idée saugrenue que de suivre le bretteur sous sa forme physique. Quelle idée que de porter des talons hauts en forêt, restreignant de façon drastique ses chances d'atteindre le manoir en un seul morceau.

Aux premiers abords, l'île de Lugubra lui paraissait distrayante. Tout son univers, concentré en un seul et même lieux : les robes vieillottes, les cachots et les instruments de torture encore sanglants, les couloirs interminables, les tableaux effrayants... Aux dernières nouvelles, l'île de Lugubra tentait d'atteindre à sa vie. Au fond d'elle, Perona savait que Mihawk allait être ravi d'apprendre la fin de son existence. Après tout, elle ne l'avait même pas remercier une seule fois pour son hospitalité. Alors que l'humandrill se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, une once de regret l'envahit. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de le remercier pour lui avoir offert de quoi se nourrir et se loger sans concessions ?

 _Bah_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume. _La gêneuse s'en va enfin ; Hawk-chan et la pelouse auront enfin les oreilles tranquilles..._

Elle ralentit, allant jusqu'à s'arrêter en plein coeur de la forêt. Sans défense. Son fruit du démon ne lui était d'aucune utilité face aux espèces dénudées de parole. Elle qui se congratulait d'être invincible, la voilà réduite à une pauvre chose qui attendait patiemment son tour à l'abattoir.

Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux alors que la lame de l'humandrill s'abattit avec violence vers son petit corps chétif.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, bien trop lentement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'expectative. Pourquoi la mort ne pouvait-elle pas être plus rapide ? Etait-elle en retard ? Souhaitait-elle la tourmenter un peu plus ?

Pourtant, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu le son de la lame transpercer de la chair. Perona connaissait parfaitement ce bruit : elle l'avait entendu suffisamment à Thriller Back.

Timidement, elle ouvrit un oeil. Qui s'écarquilla, rapidement suivi par son homologue.

— Zoro !

— J't'avais jamais entendu m'appeler par mon prénom avant. Ça fait bizarre.

— C'est ta tronche qui est bizarre, répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de le regretter amèrement.

La partie gauche du visage du bretteur était maculée de sang. Frais. Le sien. À la place de son oeil, une cicatrice béante. Récente.

À ses pieds, l'humandrill qui poursuivait Perona.

Son corps parla à la place de sa bouche. Elle se jeta au cou de son jouet favori, pleurant si fort que jusque dans le manoir, Mihawk devait l'entendre. Son étreinte se raffermit alors qu'elle enfouit son visage contre sa chemise rapiécée, la salissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'habitude, Zoro l'aurait repoussé pour avoir foutu les pieds dans son espace vitale. Aujourd'hui, il lui offrit un maigre sourire pas convaincant pour un sou alors qu'il glissait sa main entre ses boucles roses.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce geste n'était pas inconscient.

— Eh, j'voulais pas perdre ma boussole ! Alors arrête de chialer comme la gosse que tu es, et ramène-moi au manoir.

— T'es pas drôle !, ronchonna-t-elle en reniflant piteusement.

Perona lui tira la langue avant de réaliser à quel point sa blessure était sévère et nécessitait des soins immédiats.

La culpabilité envahit ses veines comme une trainée de poudre. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Zoro avouait avoir un sens de l'orientation particulièrement douteux. Mieux que ça, il admettait qu'il avait besoin d' _elle_.

En les voyant rentrer, l'étonnement se peint une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Mihawk. Que diable leur était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Perona ne se plaignait-elle pas de l'état calamiteux de sa robe ? Et pourquoi Roronoa Zoro souriait comme un bienheureux, suivant docilement la jeune femme qui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne ?

.

.

.

 _Cinquième jour._

Le cliquetis des ongles de Mihawk sur la table résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Quiconque avec une patience inférieure à zéro aurait, depuis longtemps, menacer de l'égorger. Quiconque ne tenant pas à sa propre vie, en l'occurence. Personne ne menaçait le plus grand bretteur du monde sans en essuyer les conséquences.

Il observait tantôt sa pupille verte, tantôt sa pupille rose. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la caboche des mioches, il en était persuadé. Sinon, pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ?

Parfois, il entendait Zoro machouiller sa nourriture avec entrain pendant que Perona avalait la sienne avec la grâce et la retenue d'une princesse. D'habitude, elle aurait sermoné son homologue squatteur de manger comme un porc. Aujourd'hui, elle l'ignorait délibérément, allant même jusqu'à fuir son regard. Sa manie de fixer quiconque la défiait avait disparu, laissant Mihawk si non concerné, vaguement intrigué. La Princesse Fantôme ne restait guère silencieuse plus de quelques minutes, cela dit. Bientôt, elle babilerait comme tous les jours depuis un an et demi, cassant les pieds des deux bretteurs à l'unisson. Cette pensée conforta le Grand Corsaire avant que son regard mordoré ne s'accroche à la pendule.

Ils dînaient depuis trente-sept minutes.

Et Perona n'avait pipé mot depuis trente-sept minutes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-elle attrapé une quelconque maladie qui pourrait potentiellement être transmise au pirate d'excellence ? Non, Mihawk ne tombait jamais malade ; ses défenses immunitaires étaient aussi robustes que son épée. Rien ne les franchissaient. Jamais.

Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle de l'oeil de la pelouse ? Après tout, il ne repousserait pas comme par miracle un beau matin. Après inspection d'un médecin - ce qui coûta une fortune au propriétaire des lieux, le verdict était tombé avec la sécheresse d'une guillotine coupant une tête. Le mioche pouvait tirer une croix sur son oeil gauche : il ne verrait plus jamais avec.

D'ailleurs, Mihawk ne se souvint pas avoir été avisé de la raison de la perte de l'oeil de son élève. Les médisances de Perona a son sujet lui manquaient cruellement. Pensée étrange, pour sensation qui l'était tout autant ; les mioches chamboulaient vraiment trop sa vie routinière. _Bien plus que Shanks_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire qu'il oublia de dissimuler, perturbé par le mutisme des deux squatteurs.

— Il est beau ton sourire, Hawk-chan.

— T'es folle, il est hideux. J'pensais que celui de Moria remportait la palme, mais j'viens de voir qu'on a un nouveau vainqueur.

— Terminez vos assiettes et sortez avant que je vous montre à que point je peux être hideux, répliqua Mihawk avec une froideur vaguement amusée.

Non. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

Était-ce ça... l'altruisme ? Était-ce parce que les mioches déteignaient un peu trop sur lui ? Vivement qu'ils s'en aillent avant que le Grand Corsaire ne commence à se perdre dans son propre domaine et à hurler à la moindre contrariété.

Le personnage qu'il s'était construit ne le supporterait pas.

Mihawk ne remarqua pas l'œillard inquiet que Perona lança au visage bandé de Zoro alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, bien trop enfoncé dans ses élucubrations inquiétantes.

.

.

.

 _Sixième jour._

Un sac rempli de berries dans une main, un escargophone dans l'autre, Perona babillait joyeusement à son interlocutrice. Suspendue à ce foutu gastropode visqueux depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, indécise quant à la couleur des vêtements qu'elle comptait acheter, elle sursauta lorsque Zoro entra.

Depuis l' _incident_ , ils ne s'engueulaient plus. Ou presque.

— Foutu gazon mal coupé ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! T'aurais pu frapper ! J'ai cru un instant que c'était Hawk-chan qui me demandait où j'avais planqué ses économies.

— Frapper quoi ? Soit plus précise où c'est ta tête que je vais... Ses QUOI ?

— Ses économies, sourit-elle en raccrochant.

Saluer son interlocutrice avant de prendre congé ? Bien trop bon de la part de la Princesse des Fantômes.

Afin d'appuyer ses propos, elle posa le sac sur l'imposante table de la salle à manger. En même temps, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas plonger son regard dans celui de Zoro. Ou plutôt, dans son oeil unique.

— T'es vraiment taré. Tu tiens tant que ça à t'faire buter ?

— Je tiens surtout à avoir de nouveaux vêtements !

 _Et autre chose_. Mais ça, elle le garda pour elle-même.

— Si c'est pas toi qu'il va tuer, c'est sur moi que ça va retomber ! Rah ! T'es vraiment qu'une salope égoïste !

— Pardon ? C'est toi qui ne pense qu'à ton foutu rêve ! J'te rappelle qu'un rêve, c'est forcément irréalisable ! C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un rêve, saleté de pelouse décoiffée !

Les joues de Perona s'empourprèrent d'agacement. Une peau cristalline comme la sienne ne laissait guère place à l'imagination ; toutes ses émotions apparaissaient sans contrefaçon sur les traits fins de son visage. Elle s'était levée, malheureusement. Ses yeux avaient accroché l'œil unique de Zoro, malheureusement.

Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet alors que celle du bretteur grandissait.

— A qui la faute ?, cracha-t-il.

Perona renifla piteusement, ravalant ses larmes. Sans succès.

Bien sûr, que la faute incombait à Perona. Bien sûr que son rêve avait disparu en même temps que son oeil gauche. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en voulait. Bien sûr que les remords la rongeaient. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Zoro de vivre, si ?

Avant même que le bretteur n'ait le temps de la retenir, elle avait disparu.

Zoro poussa un grognement rageur en se grattant la pelouse, contrarié d'avoir un angle mort irréparable. Au fond, tout au fond de son être nerveux et malhabile avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments, Zoro s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté toute sa frustration sur la jeune femme.

Après tout, rien ne l'avait obligé à la sauver, ce jour-là.

Mihawk haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il fut, encore une fois, dépassé par Perona. Il remarqua ses joues baignées de larmes mais n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Roronoa ne regardait qu'eux.

.

.

.

 _Septième jour._

Voilà bien trois heures que Zoro patinait dans la mélasse. Paumé dans la forêt, à castagner de l'humandrill sans répit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer au manoir. Pourquoi diable les arbres changeaient-ils de position ?

Les muscles saturés par l'épuisement, le bretteur crevait d'envie de s'enfoncer sous la couette sans même prendre la peine de se doucher et dormir tout son soûl jusqu'au lendemain matin. Or, la forêt le lui refusait en changeant perpétuellement de sens ! _D'habitude_ , Perona venait le chercher quelques heures avant dîner. Et même comme ça, ils parvenaient à être en retard. La ponctualité ne leur correspondait pas plus que l'amabilité.

Le bretteur du chapeau de paille soupira lourdement en trancha la gorge d'un énième humandrill. Il suffisait qu'il en abatte un pour qu'un autre le remplace. À croire que l'île entière cherchait à le faire payer pour quelque chose. ...Mais quoi ?

Après plus d'une heure à naviguer dans le brouillard, enfin, l'immense manoir de Dracule Mihawk se tenait devant ses yeux. Il ne put retenir son unique pupille de briller d'émerveillement ; l'autre, définitivement morte, enterrée sous des kilomètres de bandages. Il cavala à l'intérieur, fiévreux de son lit, désireux de dormir.

...Mais encore une fois, il se perdit dans les dédales de la bâtisse, encore plus impressionnants que la forêt extérieure.

Cavalant plus vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Zoro se surprit à ralentir à l'approche d'une porte entrouverte. Il la connaissait, cette porte. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. De toute façon, les portes n'ont pas de nom. Silencieusement, il s'en approcha et se permit de zieuter à l'intérieur.

Perona s'y trouvait. Seule. Pleurant à chaudes larmes dans un bout de tissu verdâtre et chiffoné par ses soins. Un kimono ?

— T'en as pas marre de chialer, parfois ?, lança-t-il avec nonchalance en se faufilant dans la pièce.

— A qui la faute ?, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air méprisant peu crédible.

— Touché.

La Princesse Fantôme l'ignora, enfouissant sa tête profondément dans le kimono vert qu'elle tenait serré contre son coeur. La matière paraissait agréable, souple, parfaite pour un épéiste de son envergure. Mais le vêtement appartenait à Perona, non ? Alors pourquoi semblait-il trois fois trop grand pour sa silhouette fantômatique ?

Une rare illumination traversa l'esprit de la pelouse ambulante. Le kimono n'était pas pour elle, mais pour lui ! Ce coup de fil impromptu quelques jours plus tôt, cette façon de s'étonner de son arrivée en raccrochant subtilement l'escargophone, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose ! Perona, boulottée par l'armertume, s'excusait à sa manière : avec un geste adorable.

— Tu sais, t'es censé rendre les gens négatifs, pas toi-même.

— La ferme et essaye ça !

Elle lui balança le kimono à la face sans ménagement, comme pressée de s'en débarasser. Zoro ne se risqua pas à commenter son étrange attitude. Pourquoi serrer le kimono dans ses bras, alors qu'il ne la repousserait pas si elle voulait se nicher dans ses bras ?

Avec un soupir, il obtempéra. Mais avant de l'enfiler, il se débarassa de ses loques sans s'embarrasser des joues rougies par la gêne de la princesse.

— Tu vas pas m'dire que t'es gênée d'me voir nu avec toutes les fois où tu m'as raccomodé jusque dans le caleçon !

— La ferme, Zoro !

— Mon prénom va bien à ta bouche.

— Le mien ne va pas à la tienne ! Je t'interdis d'essayer de le prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Pour toi, c'est _Princesse_ ou rien du tout !

— T'es sûr que tu veux que je t'appelle comme ça, _Princesse_?, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle subtilement, la repoussant d'une main fermement contre les draps.

— Qu'est-ce tu essayes de faire ?, hoqueta-t-elle.

— J'essaye de te faire taire pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

— Ce que je pense de quoi ?

— Du kimono, abrutie !

Perona avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche. Quelques secondes, elle avait cru que... Peut importe.

Elle observa son homologue squatteur avec un oeil expert avant de bondir sur ses deux pieds, ajustant la ceinture du hobi avec fermeté. Sa soudaine proximité avec le bretteur la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ses doigts agrippaient toujours le bout de tissu rougeâtre. Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le bandage qui cinglait son visage n'enlevait rien à la beauté brute de ses traits.

— J'ai pensé que... tu pourrais y glisser tes sabres. Ils ne tomberont pas, la matière à l'air douce comme ça, mais elle est solide.

— C'est ta façon de t'excuser ?, demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Non. C'est ma façon de dire que je tiens à toi, saleté de pelouse. Ça, c'est pour m'excuser.

Perona se percha sur la pointe de ses orteils nus pour effleurer les lèvres soudainement désechées du bretteur.

Qui ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Sans perdre une seconde, de peur que la jeune femme lui échappe, il l'attrapa par la taille, forçant ses jambes graciles à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres craquelées s'emparèrent rudement de celles, plus douces, de la princesse. Non.

De _sa_ Princesse.

Cette nuit, Zoro comptait bien savourer les fantômes au creux de ses reins. Quant à Perona, le corps du bretteur contre le sien lui suffisait.

Perché à son balcon, Mihawk observait le minuscule bout de gazon d'un vert éclatant qui s'efforçait bravement de s'agrandir sur le terrain gangrené par le sang. En son centre, une fleur. Rose.

Comme les cheveux de Perona.


End file.
